


Biology

by gill



Series: Hartmon Week 2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hartmon Week 2016, our boys have a bit of a fight im sorry why can i ever write them being happily together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gill/pseuds/gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley being a volatile high school student and Cisco being his unwilling project partner.</p><p>My day late entry for Day 4 (Highschool AU) of Hartmon Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

“Ramon! Rathaway! You’ll present on DNA transcription. Snow! Snart! you wi–”

Cisco let out a long whining groan, laying his head down onto his crossed arms on the desk. Typical that Wells would assign project partners exactly according to roll order. That man had _no_ creativity.

Now he was stuck with the snooty rich kid who only looked down at everyone in the school despite not even having any friends due to his attitude and not _possibly_ being any taller than 5'5". Great.

Barry gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he gathered his things. Preparing to move desks to work with his assigned partner, Shawna Baez.

Some guys get all the luck.

Rolling his head to the side but keeping it firmly on his arms, Cisco watched as students across the classroom moved chairs and tables to re-locate their workspaces, sitting down with their new partners and beginning work on their projects. An oral presentation worth 40% of their final grade. What did oral presentation skills have to do with their aptitude in biology anyway???

Hearing a pointed clearing of the throat Cisco lifted his head to find Hartley Rathaway standing in front of him, books in hand, hip cocked and imperious stare firmly in place. What a barrel of laughs this partnership would be…

With a sigh Cisco picked up his books, moving them to rest on the floor as Hartley pulled a chair over to sit across from him. Mirroring the preferred seating arrangement being exhibited by the various pairs around the room.

“I’ll write our report then, if you’re happy to present what I allocate to be your half of what I write I don’t believe we’ll run into any problems.” Hartley began without prompting.

“I’ll have your section prepared and given to you at least a week before we are scheduled to present. Does that sound like enough time for you to become familiar with your part? I don’t want you stumbling over a ‘big word’ while we’re presenting.”

Okay, now Cisco was dumbfounded. Was this kid for real?

“Woah, woah, woah dude back up. I’ve got a lot of things to say to that. But first off: we’re not going to write this together, as we’re _supposed_ to, because…?”

Hartley rolled his eyes with a scoff. Returning his gaze back to Cisco with a pointed glare as if that was ‘response’ enough.

“Dude, what the hell? Look, you may think you’re top shit or whatever, but this is my grade too. So whatever solo mission you’ve got in mind ends here. Let’s just get some research done now and start planning what we’re gonna fill our 5 minutes with. Ok Rathaway?”

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as Hartley straightened his back indignantly, leaning forward to hiss. “I will not let some _imbecile_ who thinks wearing t-shirts referencing the travesty of an 80’s film that is 'Teen Wolf' is _ever_ a good idea, be the cause of my academic down fall. Just let me do the work for God’s sake! what difference is it to you, when doing things my way will guarantee you a high mark! no matter how little you deserve it.”

The boy leant back as he finished his spiel, jaw clenching as he obviously tried to contain his emotion.

Okay, who had raised this freaking kid?

“Get over yourself Rathaway, you insufferable brat.” Cisco hissed back through clenched teeth.

Now that was REALLY the wrong thing to say.

With a snarl Hartley pitched forward from his chair, reaching out to grab Cisco with clawed hands.

Startled, Cisco jumped back, chair falling to the ground with a clatter. Hartley bounded around the desk dealing the retreating Cisco a sound push. Strong enough to almost land him in little Eddie Thawne’s lap.

Still in shock at being part of an actual physical fight (a high school experience to tick of the list) Cisco struggled to regain his balance as Hartley again took hold of the front of his shirt.

The class had all but frozen at the sight of the haughty Rathaway heir pushing the loud Hispanic kid around. Must be a fun show for them he thought bitterly as no one moved to restrain a still seething Hartley. Maybe he shouldn’t have provoked him… No. The kid had lashed out at practically nothing, it wasn’t his fault he got paired with the rich heir with issues.

 

* * *

 

 

Hartley’s chest was heaving as he fisted Ramon’s shirt. The loud mouth had just had to push him over the edge.

He just had to call him an insufferable brat and Hartley’s non-violent streak had shattered.

He’d had a terrible day to top off a terrible week in the terrible year that was the story of his life. Through it all, through the loneliness and the family strain and the taunts at school he had come out on top using only his words for defence.

Why did he have to suddenly go and resort to physical violence???

He was under no allusions over his physically diminutive stature. He was barely pushing 5’ 5” and here he was letting out his aggressions on the comparatively sturdier Ramon.

He was going to get smashed. If he didn’t get pulled to the Principal’s office and suspended first.

Staring into Ramon’s wide eyes, Hartley gave him a final shove as he pushed himself away, hoping to end the spat before Ramon got over his shock enough to retaliate. He backied up from the boy, colliding into the tall frame of what had to be their teacher.

Wells clapped a firm hand onto Hartley’s shoulder, spinning him around, face gleefully cruel at the sight of the student’s misdemeanour. Voice cold, he squeezed his hand tightly as he tersely commanded Hartley to exit his classroom and make his way to the Principal’s office.

Looks like suspension it was.

Having come back to his senses, Hartley complied without argument.

As he marched past the still gaping Ramon with head held high, Hartley couldn’t help but regret that it was who had been the one to take the brunt of Hartley’s pent up aggressions. As relatively unharmed as he probably was, the boy would have a pretty solidly poor opinion of Hartley now. A shame, as he was probably the only one in this class Hartley could actually stand. The only one who he would have been happy with pairing up with had he been in a better place that afternoon. He had just had to go and ruin it.

Somethings just weren’t meant to be he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hartley's a bit damaged...
> 
> ok this is late and rather poor but i really wanted to get something out for the majority of Hartmon week days, and i already knew i wouldnt have anything for a few of the days so i really wanted to get this one done, sorry its not too well paced or even interesting. 
> 
> I tried? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
